


What Are You Doing Here?

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Banned Together Bingo, Gen, Ghost Ragnor Fell, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Past Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: A year after his death, Ragnor appears to Magnus with a grave secret.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	What Are You Doing Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> HM500 - ghost  
> Banned Together Bingo - "Masses Will Revolt"

Magnus stared at Ragnor as if he’d seen...well, a ghost.

Of course, he was seeing just that. Ragnor Fell was before him in the pale form of a ghost. Magnus had only seen a few of them in his long life, but that was undoubtedly what his friend was.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, his voice breaking.

Ragnor offered him one of his usual smiles, far too at ease for the situation, but then, that was Ragnor, wasn’t it? A pang hit Magnus in the chest.

“I’ve come to tell you something important,” Ragnor said. “Why do ghosts appear except to impart wisdom or cause mischief?”

“And you would never cause mischief,” Magnus joked, a small smile on his lips despite the situation.

It was so good to have Ragnor before him, in any form.

“Of course not,” Ragnor shot back, puffing out his chest. “I walk the straight and narrow. Especially in death.”

Magnus took a shaky breath and lowered himself onto his couch. His gaze didn’t leave his old friend, too aware of how easily he could vanish into thin air.

“It’s been a year,” Magnus said. “Why have you come now?”

Ragnor’s face took on a seriousness that alarmed Magnus. He’ only had to see it a few times, the most terrible of which was right after Camille had left him.

“I’m sorry to not have come sooner,” Ragnor said, “but I have been keeping busy. You know, ghosts can go anywhere we please. Wards are no match for us, even those on the Shadowhunters’ most protected city.”

Ragnor had made it to Magnus and Alec’s apartment in Idris after all, and Magnus was certain that no one else was aware of his presence.

“So you have been getting into trouble,” Magnus said with a grin, despite the dread in the pit of his stomach. “You’ve been snooping around where you don’t belong.”

He expected the usual: for Ragnor to joke and get in a slight jab at Magnus himself.

Instead, Ragnor’s face remained grave. Magnus’ smile fell.

“The masses will revolt once they learn of what I have to share,” Ragnor said. “Even Shadowhunters will be horrified by what I have seen and heard.”

Magnus’ hands clenched around his knees.

“Ragnor,” he began, struggling to speak, “we all know that the Clave is corrupt—”

“This is beyond that!” Ragnor snapped, only to frown a second later in regret of his outburst. “I don’t want to share this with you, Magnus. I don’t want to share it with anyone, but I must. I’ve realized that it is the only way I will find peace.”

If there was one thing Magnus knew for certain, it was that Ragnor had to find peace. Besides, Magnus had proven he could face hardship.

“Tell me,” he said, voice cold.

Ragnor stared at him with dead eyes for a long moment. Magnus had begun to doubt that he would even speak.

“First, I must take you to the graveyard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://forensicsisabelle.tumblr.com)!


End file.
